This invention relates to a golf ball marking method for marking the surface of a golf ball with a character, pattern or the like and a golf ball resulting from the method. More particularly, it relates to a golf ball marking method in which even when it is desired to impart brilliance in a dark color such as black, the dark color is improved in sharpness and reproducibility, and a golf ball resulting from the method.
In general, the surface of golf balls is marked with characters, numerals, and patterns such as trade names and logo marks by a direct or indirect printing technique. Such marks include those marks which serve to impart sharpness and an aesthetic look to the outer appearance of balls when given brilliance. Proposed as means for providing brilliance is a technique of previously incorporating a metal powder such as aluminum or copper powder in ink and using the ink to apply metallic tone marks to golf balls.
However, if it is desired to impart brilliance in a dark color such as black to the golf ball surface, there is a tendency that the dark color lacks sharpness and reproducibility.
Also, JP-A 11-114093 describes a golf ball on which marks are formed using a transfer film having an ink layer containing a pigment and a metal powder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,277 discloses a golf ball having the color flop effect that the color sharply changes with the viewing direction, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,378 discloses a golf ball having a resinous cover on a surface of which a plurality of light reflective particles are dispersed.
These golf balls, however, have the problem that when it is desired to impart brilliance in a dark color such as black, the dark color is still insufficient in sharpness and reproducibility.